The Hood has escape
by Raider3
Summary: The Hood has escape from the best jail and he has took some guys with him and here goes Thunderbirds are on a day off but are they
1. Default Chapter

Bad Luck or Good Luck  
  
Chapter 1 The day off I think It was a warm sunny day in the middle of August and it was the only day that the Tracy family gets the day off from saving people. Everyone is laying next to the pool except Scott and Virgil they are in the game room playing pool when all of a sudden in Thunderbird 5 Allen just herd a call that the Hood has just escaped from jail last night and they don't know where he is. So Jeff Tracy called down from the pool to Scott and Virgil Tracy to go and look for the Hood. So Scott said "F.A.B. farther." So Scott and Virgil suited up and headed out in Thunderbird 1 & 2 to look for the Hood. Jeff Tracy called Gordon to take Allen's place for a month so Gordon started packing his things and suited up and headed out in Thunderbird 3 and headed into outer space for a month. Back at Tracy Island everyone is there laying back even grandma too. Tin Tin is laying in the pool with Lady Penelopy and Parker is in the kitchen with Kanow watching TV. Allen called Jeff and told him that he is on his way back. So an hour later they all see Allen coming in for a landing. Allen walked in the door and saw Jeff and asked him "Where is Scott and Virgil?' Jeff said "They went to find the Hood he is missing for several hours." So Allen walk into his room and found a pair of swimming trunks laying on his bed and he heard Gordon talking to Jeff and he heard that he messed up the ship so Allen went up to Thunderbird 5 and just stayed up there for another month. 


	2. They have located the Hood

They have located the Hood  
  
They went to the pyramid where they have found were the Hood has been keeping all the stuff. There blasted the door down with there laser. They went in and found two bodies that were in shankles that were rusty. They went on by and found the Hood and several bad guys. The Hood was talking to them and found out that he was going to take over the world. So Scott and Virgil sprang into action fast and used the only thing they have there guns. They fired at least two shots and came down a big circle light that fell on there arms and they all fell down. Scott and Virgil picked them up and put them in Thunderbird 2 plus they put a blind fold over there eyes so they couldn't see inside the ship. So they made a trip to jail to made a big drop off. So after they made the drop and went home and thought that was the last time in a while they would have to go back after the Hood.  
  
The End 


	3. On the way to find the Hoods hide out

On the way to find the Hoods hide out Scott and Virgil has searched and searched looking for the Hood and where he is. "They just left the jail Jeff Tracy said to the rest of the Tracy family. Jeff said "That the Hood has left looking for Tracy Island because he has been after us for years and he still has been getting closer and closer to us every time he escapes from jail" Jeff said. They all heard Thunderbird 3 coming in from space and Gordon wasn't good flying Thunderbird 3 because he hasn't flown it in a while. Scott and Virgil has just reported where the Hood's hide out is. They said " They are going to it in the morning because the sun is coming down and it is becoming dark fast. So around 8 p.m. they arrived and rushed in to see Allen but he wasn't here they asked Jeff and he said he just decided to go back into Thunderbird 5 for another month. So Virgil and Scott went and hot out of the International Rescue uniform for wash. So the next morning they took Brains with them for miner reasons. So they al loaded up into Thunderbird 2 for take off because Thunderbird 2 is the only ship that will locate the Hood. It took them several hours to reach the Hoods hide out in the desert. They landed a mile off the Hoods hide out so that the Hood wouldn't know that they are here. Scott told Brains "To keep a look out on things for a while and call us on our watch TV if he spots anything unusual. 


End file.
